


The truth will out

by Heretowrite46



Category: turnadette - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister bernadette had become quiet, lonely and scared.  No one noticed the change, until Doctor Turner becomes involved </p><p>No matter how much she tries to conceal it, truth will out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth will out

**Author's Note:**

> I am very aware I had been extremely neglectful it both my writing and tumblr. I am going to start writing more, however my tumblr will remain unused for the time being. Any way, hope you enjoy this, if you have a second please leave me a comment :)

Tick

The clock continued to mock her as the seconds seemed to be slowing down.

Tock

The once comforting sound now made her mad with anxiety, wishing her mind would just go blank.

It never worked. Each time she closed her eyes she could feel rough hands pinning her to a wall, the scent of alcohol so strong her eyes were practically watering. He hadn't spoken to her, just the way he had forced her down was enough to terrify her into silence. She knew it was illogical to continue never staying out alone and always ensuring she was somewhere where the crowds were suffocating, but she needed it. The more people around the safer she felt. She'd even began to stand nearer the window when visiting patients. That way passers by would hear her distress.

She knew it was illogical.

She knew Dr Turner had noticed. 

The way he said her name had changed, something in his voice sounding too curious to be good. As if he was questioning her actions. He couldn't know. No one could. She wished that she didn't even have to know, but that night seemed to play on repeat in her mind, no matter how much she cried and prayed for it to stop. 

She felt so unworthy, of her vocation, her religion, even of the white night dress she wore to bed every night. The mother's at clinic had not made it better. The talk of husbands and 'duty' making her want to run into her bedroom and never come out again. She had tried; of course she had. Tried telling someone what had happened, almost wanting to be over heared as she begged to be forgiven for her sins. But each time she attempted to say the word her mouth shut closed. As if refusing to acknowledge what had happened with words.

 

Sister Bernadette was a strong willed nun who's aim in life was to worship God and help others.

Sister Bernadette was a safe pair of hands to let care for a new born child.

Sister Bernadette had very little fears 

But shelagh Mannion had many. 

What if he does it again? What if someone finds out? however, the thing she feared the most was almost unspeakable; What if I am pregnant?


End file.
